It is known to construct an acoustic charge transport delay line using a SAW transducer to launch an acoustical wave through a piezoelectric slab of semiconductor. FIG. 1 illustrates a sketch of a prior art device. Note that a confinement electrode and backgating is required in order to confine the charge packets in the transport channel that are carried along by the acoustic wave within the Gallium Arsenide (GaAs) slab.
It is also known in the art to use a charge-coupled device to transport packets of charge down a delay line.